It Started With A Picture
by maskedkinkster
Summary: Blaine needs relief only Puck can give. And Puck's more than happy to comply. Fair warning: BP inside and this is a GKM fill. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine flopped down on his bed with an exasperated sigh. He'd done all of his homework, reorganized his hair gel collection for the God only knew how many time, and finished all of his chores around the house. Now he was home alone, bored out of his mind, and - worst of all - so incredibly horny he was almost certain even his corduroy pants were being soaked through.

It really wasn't fair. It was Tuesday afternoon for crying out loud! They had an arrangement! He was supposed to be stripped naked, covered in sweat, and being thoroughly fucked until cum was dripping from both holes and coating his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked his lips just thinking about the salty tang of Puck's cum, his thighs squeezing together in a hopeless attempt at relieving the ache between them, throbbing in time with his increasing heartbeat.

Dammit! He just wanted to be fucked! Was that so much to ask? Couldn't Ms. McCarthy's pool have waited a day to be cleaned? Blaine had needs that Puck was supposed to be attending right now!

He finally growled under his breath, sitting up and pulling off his polo to send it flying across the room in pale imitation of Puck's demanding pace. His fingers dropped to the fly of his corduroys, working the buttons open as he stood to shove them off. If Puck couldn't be bothered to come when he was supposed to - when he was needed - then Blaine could at least get a little relief on his own. He shoved his boxers down with his pants, kicking them to join his shirt before dropping back to the bed bare as the day he was born. He sprawled there for a moment, legs and arms wide as he enjoyed the feeling of the cool air on his achingly hot core, his nipples tightening into hard little buds at each cool draft over his drenched pussy.

Blaine slid a hand down his chest, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin over hard muscles - not as hard as Puck's maybe, but he didn't do bad by himself. He paused when his fingers stuttered over his taut nipples, giving the little buds a pinch and twist that sent a jolt of sensation shooting straight to his already soaked pussy. Whimpering softly, he slid his hand lower, idly noting the difference between the smooth curve of his abdomen and Puck's rippled hardness.

His eyes closed, remembering the last time he and Puck hooked up as he explored his stomach. He remembered how Puck looked standing over him, not a stitch covering his body in the gym's showers, cock jutting out from his neatly trimmed groin - the one concession Puck ever made to manscaping - like a proud oak, water cascading down over his muscles. He groaned, his back arching as he remembered how it felt to stretch his lips around that thick head, the taste of his precum on his tongue, the way his jaw ached as he struggled to accommodate his girth. He remembered the tickle at the back of his throat from his barely existent gag reflex as Puck's cock slid deeper and deeper until the hair of his heavy sack scratched his chin as they settled against his face, Puck's nails scratching his scalp as he held him close, nose against the base of his belly. God, he loved that huge cock and the way it filled his holes so perfectly tight.

He slid his fingers lower, dipping into the copious wetness seeping from between his thighs. A moan escaped his lips as he caressed his pink folds, completely bare of hair. Puck had gotten so hard and fucked him so well the first time he'd gotten a wax job down there, Blaine had happily continued the sessions despite the pain. Not to mention how much more sensitive he was after a waxing. Like he'd gotten earlier today. Even his boxers could almost make him come just from walking down the hall after. Dammit! If only Puck were here to fuck him, it'd be amazing!

His eyes half opened, lazily perusing the room as he dragged a fingertip over his clit, sending a shiver through his whole body as he thought about how he could make Puck regret choosing to clean a pool over their fuck session. His eyes widened as they landed on his phone sitting on the nightstand by his bed, tantalizingly within reach. Did he dare? It wasn't something he'd normally do by any stretch, though he knew it'd turn Puck on. He turned the idea over in his mind as he teased his pussy, making himself writhe with the gentle strokes and light pinches. A blush slowly rose over his features as he reached for the phone, quickly flipping it into camera mode.

His hand trembled as he lowered the phone between his spread legs. He didn't realize how the track lighting in his room lit him up just right as he reached down to spread his folds open a little wider for the view Puck always moaned over whenever he saw it. He held his breath as he pressed the camera button, the shutter sound announcing a photo being taken sounding louder than usual in the still room. He couldn't even look at the photo beyond checking to see that it was a good, clear shot without blushing so badly he thought he'd burst something. His fingers flew over the keypad, setting up a text message to Puck and attaching the photo. Before he could chicken out, he hurried and tapped the send button, dropping his hand back to the bed.

Now it was up to Puck.

* * *

Puck eased the bedroom door closed behind him until it caught with a soft snickt. He grinned, patting the pocket of his jeans that held the folded set of Ben Franklins he'd earned for his services. He stretched as he headed down the hall, enjoying the play of muscles under the bare skin of his shirtless torso and the faint ache from his afternoon session with Ms McCarthy. Damn but he fucking loved summer.

"Not half bad for an afternoon's work," he said with a smirk, helping himself to a glass of lemonade in the kitchen as he counted his pay. Five hundred and fifty. The fifty was a pleasant bonus tip that he sure wasn't complaining about.

He sipped the lemonade slowly, enjoying the view out the back window. He had plenty of time to clean up and get his gear stowed away back in his truck before Mr. McCarthy made his way home. "Working late," Puck murmured with a soft snort of disbelief for his client's husband's excuse. "More like boning the secretary."

Ms McCarthy wasn't going to be moving any time soon either. Not if the blissed out smile on her face when Puck climbed off was any judge anyway. He grinned again at the memory of pinning the hot older woman to the bed and plowing her for fucking hours. He'd come at least twice, spilling in her as she squeezed his cock with her pussy, happily certain she wouldn't get knocked up. That vasectomy was the best damn four hundred he'd ever spent. Getting to fuck whoever he wanted raw without worrying about a baby popping up was the bomb.

It wasn't like the pools didn't get cleaned either, he thought as he headed out to start cleaning up. He did damn good work and he was proud enough of his reputation to make sure the pools he was hired for came first. Just because some of the ladies wanted extra services didn't mean he'd neglect his work. Getting to tap all the lonely, horny MILFs in Lima was total bonus.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket as he was breaking down the long pole of his skimmer. He groaned, expecting a text from Finn wanting him to come and hang out with him and Rachel. "Not happening, Finnster," he muttered, dropping the skimmer into it's bag before pulling his phone out.

A brow raised as he recognized Blaine's number instead. "Well how about that. Wonder what Mighty Mouse wants," he said, keying the text open.

His eyes widened as the photo opened, mouth going dry. "Holy shit," he whispered, tapping the photo to bring it to full screen.

He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the gaping pink folds, swollen with arousal and held open with two fingers. The darker ruffles of the inner folds glistened with the silken liquid that he could almost taste on his tongue. He groaned low in his throat, feeling his exhausted cock twitch in his jeans at the sight of a single drop of pearlescent fluid caught in the act of spilling from Blaine's vagina, trying to join the thousands of brothers doubtlessly coating Blaine's muscular thighs and the fingers holding him open.

"Fuck me," Puck whispered, keying a reply window open almost without thinking. "Damn, Anderson. Didn't think you had it in you."

He flipped his phone sideways, thumbs flying over keys as he translated thought to text. **Goddamn are you asking for it, Anderson. I'm gonna make that hot little pussy my bitch next time I see you.**

* * *

Emboldened by sending the photo, Blaine responded quickly to Puck's text. **Doubt it. You were supposed to do that today but you chickened out.**

A reply came back quickly. **Don't fuck with the Puckster, Anderson. I won't wait for next Tuesday. I'll pull you in the nearest damn room when I see you next to eat that little pussy of yours until you're begging me to stop.**

Blaine moaned as he read the text, one hand stroking his clit as he typed with the other. **You sure you're up to it? Come on, Daddy. Tell me what you'd do to your naughty little boy when you get your big hands on me. Maybe you'll get another photo.**

He could almost imagine Puck's smirk as the reply came back. **You need a lesson? Better idea. You wear that little red thong to school tomorrow and I'll take it off you with my teeth.**

**How's that better?** Blaine sent back almost immediately.** You'd do that anyway.**

**So? I'm gonna make you cum like you ain't never cum before, bowties.**

**All words.** Blaine moaned, working his fingers into his dripping cunt. The slick wet sound of him fucking himself filling the room. **No action.**

**I'll give you action. Right after I spank that naughty little ass red for teasing me. Got me a vibe ring I'm gonna wear when I pound your hot little ass.**

Just the thought of Puck spanking him and fucking his ass while wearing a vibrating cockring while it was still sore sent arousal gushing to his core. "Fuck," he moaned, pulling his fingers out to scrabble for his favorite dildo - the one with the vibrating rabbit - in his nightstand. He could feel his orgasm teetering just out of reach as he typed in a reply with one hand, pushing the dildo into his wet cunt with the other. Where?

**Where the fuck else?** Puck's reply came quickly, like he'd been waiting for it. **Glee room. During class. Bend you over the damn piano.**

His words - and the accompanying mental image of Puck fucking him where just about anyone could walk in on them - was enough to push him over the edge with the dildo filling his pussy. A choked off scream broke from his lips as he dropped the phone on the bed, all of his focus concentrated on the rippling sensations from the rabbit stimulating his clit and the dildo filling his cunt. His hips bucked, lifting from the bed as he worked the dildo in him, the pressure building higher and higher until he couldn't contain it anymore. Fluid gushed from his cunt in a clear stream as he pulled the dildo free to soak his sheets and make a puddle under him before he collapsed back into it, breathing hard and staring blankly at the ceiling as he listened to the buzzing of blood in his ears for a long moment. Finally, he fumbled blindly for his dropped phone, weak fingers searching for keys to send a message.

**You owe me a new sheet set.** He sent, grinning in pleased exhaustion from his orgasm.

**Bullshit. Came back almost immediately. Throw that shit in the wash and it'll be fine. You buy new sheets every time you cum on em? Damn.**

**Only when I can make you pay.** Blaine laughed breathlessly as he sent the reply.

**For a dude without a dick, you're one cocky little son of a bitch ain't you. Just you wait.**

**See you tomorrow, Daddy. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

The closer the year inched towards full blown summer - and more importantly summer _vacation_ - the noisier the halls seemed to get between classes. With so many people talking and laughing around him, Blaine really couldn't be blamed for not noticing Puck until the jock had an arm around his shoulders and was steering him towards a room. He recognized the familiar door of the Glee club room, feeling a surge of heat pulse straight to his core as he realized what was about to happen.

He could feel his heartbeat picking up as they passed from the chaotic hallway into the cool stillness of the Glee club room. The office Mr Schuester sometimes used was dark - the teacher busy with his classes for the day - and no one was expected to use the room for hours. The door closed behind them with a secure sounding click, but Blaine didn't hear the sound of the lock engaging. Turning, he found Puck leaning against the door with a smirk, making no effort to lock either of the doors into the room.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Blaine asked. For all of his bravado yesterday during their sexting, he'd never _really_ thought Puck would go through with all he'd said. But now that signs were indicating he would, Blaine could feel the thong nestled against his bare pussy growing damp.

Puck raised a brow, the smirk never leaving his face. "You want me to?" he asked, knowing the former Warbler and consummate performer would never say yes.

He pushed off the door with a shrug of his shoulders, advancing towards Blaine with a predatory smile that had Blaine backing towards the false security of the piano. With one smooth move, Puck pulled his t-shirt off as he walked, tossing it away with a casual flick of his wrist, his smirk growing as he noticed Blaine's attention on his exposed abs and the growing bulge in his jeans. "I told you not to tease me, Anderson." His voice a low growl that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. "But you just _had_ to send me that damn photo, didn't you."

Blaine swallowed hard as his back hit the piano, cutting off any further hope of escape. "I...I...um, sorry?" he offered with a faint smile.

"Not. Good. Enough," Puck growled, stepping into his space and grabbing the sides of Blaine's neatly pressed button down shirt. A second later, buttons went flying about the room as he ripped the shirt open, exposing the smaller boy's smooth chest. He slid his rough, calloused hands over Blaine's chest possessively, thumbs raking over the tight buds of his nipples as his hands slid down towards the fly of Blaine's pants. "You can't just tease the Puckmeister without there being payback, little boy."

Blaine's breath caught in the back of his throat as his shirt was destroyed. His pussy seemed to throb with anticipation as Puck's hands roamed over his chest and abdomen. He'd known he'd be punished for being so insolent yesterday, but he craved the feeling of Puck's hands on his body and that thick cock stretching him so badly, he couldn't help himself. "I've been a very bad boy, Daddy," he whispered, hips rolling almost of their own accord to press his crotch into Puck's waiting hands.

"Damn straight you have," Puck growled, popping Blaine's fly open and sliding his hands into his tight jeans to cup his ass. "Did my naughty boy wear his thong like he was told?" Puck leaned in, his breath hot on Blaine's ear as he squeezed his bare cheeks, thumbs running over the thin straps of the thong. "The one Daddy likes so much?"

A soft whimper escaped Blaine's lips as he nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak as all of the moisture in his body seemed to be pooling in his core. "Yes, Daddy," he finally managed to gasp out, knowing Puck was waiting for an answer. He squirmed under Puck's hands, desperately needing relief for the throbbing ache in his pussy. "The red one. S-silk."

"Good boy." Puck smirked at Blaine's answer. For all he loved fucking the town's MILFs and the occasional hot ass cheerleader, there was just something about the pussy he was about to enjoy combined with Blaine's desperate cries for "Daddy" that acted like some kind of magical Viagra for Puck. He just couldn't _not_ get it up. "I sure hope so," he whispered in his ear as he started pushing his jeans down. "Or your ass is gonna be that shade of red one hell of a lot sooner."

A shiver ran through Blaine's entire body as Puck pushed his pants down, kneeling in front of him to remove first one loafer then the other before removing his pants and tossing them away. He swallowed, standing before Puck in nothing but a skimpy red silk thong and the remains of his torn open shirt. He licked his lips in anticipation as he looked down at Puck kneeling before, the feel of his rough hands caressing his thighs making a trickle of arousal seep past his sodden thong to trickle down his thigh.

Puck chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle the sodden silk covering that perfect little pink pussy. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the rich musk of Blaine's arousal, feeling his cock growing even harder in the confines of his jeans at the scent. His eyes rolled up to watch Blaine as he pinned him to the piano with his hands on his hips before licking a broad stripe over his thong from between his thighs to the top of his waistband.

Blaine gasped at the contact, his legs spreading slightly as he rolled his hips to press his silk covered pussy into Puck's tongue. He leaned back on the piano, letting it take some of his weight as he watched Puck through half opened eyes, his mouth gaping slightly as he struggled to breathe through his arousal. "Oh God, Daddy," he whimpered, unable to make his voice any louder.

Puck smirked as he worked his tongue under the thin band that ran over Blaine's hip. God, he fucking _loved_ hearing him all breathless and desperate for him like that. Catching the waistband of the thong between his teeth, he gave it a tug, slowly drawing it down lower and lower until Blaine's wet, pink pussy was fully exposed, all swollen and hot with want. Once he worked the thong to Blaine's knees, he let go, taking over the removal with his hands as he leaned in to suck the bead of escaped arousal from his thigh.

Blaine couldn't help the cry that escaped him at the feeling of Puck's lips on his skin. He watched Puck with desperate anticipation, feeling completely exposed to the jock's lustful gaze. Yet he couldn't help himself from spreading his legs wider and cocking his hips to give him a better view of his swollen pussy. His eyes flicked from Puck's face to the undeniable bulge in his jeans from his hard cock. He knew he was a complete cockslut for Puck's dick, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to _finally_ get the thorough fucking he'd been craving all week.

It wasn't Puck's style to waste his time with romantic bullshit like some guys did when they are pussy. He didn't have time for light kisses across their thighs or teasing nips and licks. He knew what he wanted and that was the taste and feel of Blaine's silken juices coating his tongue with desire as he devoured him. He splayed his hands over the tops of his thighs, holding him in place as he spread his pink folds even wider with his thumbs. He licked his lips as he looked over Blaine's hot little pussy, eyes roaming from the ruffles of his inner folds, to the proud little clit just peeking out from under its hood, to the darker opening leading inside that he'd claim soon enough. For a moment, he marveled at his that little hole would stretch to take his cock, then he leaned in to lick a broad stripe from Blaine's entrance to where his folds joined at the peak of his pussy.

Blaine moaned as he did, his head falling back as he struggled to resist thrusting into Puck's mouth. He loved this. He loved how Puck could control him with nothing but his hands and mouth. The pressure of Puck's calloused hands against his thighs was the only thing holding him up for a moment as his arms trembled, a flush spreading over his bare chest. Finally he couldn't resist any longer, his hips driving forward, desperately following Puck's tongue once it came in contact with his aching clit. He wanted him, _needed_ the pressure of his lips, tongue, teeth, _anything_ to relieve the throbbing ache.

Puck grinned into Blaine's pussy as he dragged his tongue in another long lick. He knew - as he always did when a pussy jerked towards him like Blaine's just did - that Blaine was _his_ now. He could do anything to him in that moment - _anything_ - and there wouldn't even be a whimper of protest. All Blaine would do would be to beg for more. For Daddy's tongue, Daddy's fingers, Daddy's _cock_. Puck shivered in delighted anticipation, more than happy to give it all to him. He caught the nub of Blaine's clit between his teeth, rolling his eyes up to watch Blaine's reaction as he lashed the top with his tongue.

Blaine's eyes shot open at the first squeeze of Puck's teeth against his clit. His body jerked, knees visibly trembling as the sensation plowed through him like an electric current. "O-oh," he gasped, panting for breath as he felt the pressure beginning to build. "Oh _God_, Daddy." His voice shook, breaking high and breathless with need. "More, Daddy," he moaned. "Please!" He shook visibly, fighting the urge to come despite the building pressure. He needed _more_. "D-daddy, your... your... Oh God! _Fingers_, Daddy! Fingers! Please!"

Puck laughed at Blaine's desperate begging, sending vibrations surging through his captured clit. Pulling his hands away for a moment, Blaine almost slid down the side of the piano before Puck caught him with his hands against the backs of his thighs. In one quick move that would have done a cheerleader proud, he had Blaine's thighs on either side of his head, knees draped over his shoulders, without ever releasing his clit. He growled, low in his throat, primal vibrations pulsing through his teeth straight to Blaine's clit as he worked two fingers into his entrance, working through the tightness.

Blaine rolled his hips as best he could with Puck's teeth around his most delicate place, trying to encourage him to push his fingers in harder, faster, deeper, _anything_ to satisfy his aching need for him. His hands left the piano, tangling in Puck's mohawk and pulling him tighter against his pussy. He didn't care who could hear him as he moaned, desperately riding Puck's face and fingers in the middle of the club room. All of his focus was centered in his pussy and the pressure building unbearably high at Puck's unceasing ministrations. The entire Glee Club could have walked in at that moment to bear witness to his utter submission to the school's bad boy and he wouldn't have cared a bit. "Oh my God, yes! Right there, Daddy!"

Puck grunted, barely able to hear past the smooth thighs pressing against his ears. He twisted his wrist to work a third finger into Blaine's cunt, curling his fingers up to find that special spot he knew all pussies had. He could almost feel it if he concentrated, slightly rougher that the walls around it. Altering his thrusts from the long strokes he'd been using, he pushed himself to shorter, faster strokes to keep hitting the spot with almost constant friction, lashing his tongue against Blaine's clit at the same pace.

"Oh God," Blaine gasped, his hips bucking hard as the building pressure started increasing far more rapidly as Puck changed techniques. He could feel the urge to release building higher and higher and he _knew_ what would happen if he did. It felt incredible when he pushed until he squirted as he came, but he'd never done it while Puck was eating him out like this and he was almost afraid of what would happen if he gushed over his face. Or - almost worse - in his _mouth_. His hands tightened on Puck's head as he struggled not to.

Punk growled. He _knew_ Blaine was a squirter, dammit! It was what he loved most about fucking him, how he'd make such a wet mess all over when he was fucked hard. There was no _way_ he wasn't gonna get him to squirt at _least_ three times before he was done fucking him for that goddamn photo tease. His fingers worked harder over Blaine's G-spot, adding pressure with each rough thrust. He'd _have_ his prize, Goddamnit. The thought forefront in his mind, he redoubled his efforts, trying every trick he knew to draw out Blaine's squirt.

It was overwhelming. He couldn't handle the pressure building any higher. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he gave in, his hips bucking one last time before the dam broke. Clear fluid gushed from his body, splashing into Puck's open mouth and across his chin and chest as his walls clamped down on his penetrating fingers in pulsing waves, a choked cry echoing through the room.

Puck licked the clear fluid from his lips with a smirk as he got a foot under him, hands sliding up from his ass to cradle his back. He stood with a soft grunt of effort, lifting Blaine with him as he got to his feet, his legs still over his shoulders, swollen pussy lips bare inches from his face. It was almost too tempting to start licking those dripping lips again as he managed the few steps over to the piano bench to set him down.

Blaine barely could think as he moved along with Puck, unconsciously shifting his weight to help the jock balance him as he walked. Blood pounded in his ears with buzzing fierceness as he struggled to regain himself after his orgasm. He looked around dazedly as the room seemed to swoop around him as Puck laid him down, the hard wood of the piano bench cold through the thin cotton of his shirt. He blinked up at Puck as he sprawled limply on the bench, arms dangling and legs spread to either side, unaware of how wantonly he was exposing himself to Puck, juices still seeping from his pussy to trickle down his thighs.

Puck swallowed hard as he let his eyes roam from Blaine's tight little nipples and smooth, masculine chest, down over the taut but not cut plane of his abdomen, to the flushed pink folds of his dripping pussy nestled between his powerful thighs. He groaned softly, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down slightly to free his rigid cock, having gone commando in preparation for this. He fisted his length, running his hand over his shaft as he drank Blaine's body with his eyes, nostrils flaring as his cock twitched against his palm at the paradox of masculine and feminine caught in Blaine's form. "You've been naughty," he growled, closing the distance between them to run his head between his folds, coating it with Blaine's juices. "Such a naughty little boy, teasing Daddy like this."

Blaine shivered, first at the words, then at the feeling of Puck's circumcised head rubbing over his clit. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he whispered, unconsciously spreading his legs wider to give himself more to Puck. "Am I going to be punished for being so naughty?"

"I should," Puck said, leaning in as he continued to run his head up and down Blaine's lips, soaking his cock in the mixture of Blaine's arousal and cum. "I should spank your naughty little ass _raw_," he growled, lining his fat head up with Blaine's interest. "If I wasn't so fucking hard right now, I'd spank you until my hand burned and you were sobbing for me to stop. Instead," he pushed his head in with a surge of his hips, sliding all the way inside with one powerful move that rocked Blaine on the bench and ended with his head flattening slightly as he bottomed out against his cervix.

Blaine cried out, his whole body jerking as Puck shoved into him, not giving him time to adjust to his girth. His eyes squeezed shut, jaw dropping as he panted around the delicious pain - first as his body was forced to accept Puck's huge cock and then again as it struck his cervix with almost bruising force. His hands came up, clutching blindly at Puck's muscular shoulders, nails digging in as the larger man pulled out until just his thick head rested within Blaine's channel, only to thrust back in just as roughly. "Yes, Daddy!" he moaned, legs wrapping around Puck's waist, heels digging into his ass. "Like that! Harder, Daddy, please!"

Puck grunted at the feeling of Blaine's short nails digging into his back and shoulders, the bright pain of the welts he was causing inspiring Puck to thrust harder. His eyes were only half-opened as he watched Blaine's face, looking for signs that it was too much, that he was being too rough and needed to back off. But Blaine's features were slack with pleasure as he moaned under Puck, taking his cock like it was what he was born to do. The feeling of Blaine's hot, wet warmth around him like a blanket on a cold day dragged a low, almost desperate, moan from Puck's throat as he pounded Blaine's swollen little pussy.

Blaine rocked with him, the piano bench creaking in protest in time with Puck's thrusts as Blaine's heels dug into his denim covered ass. He dragged his eyes open to meet Puck's, losing himself in the lust-filled depths of his barely open hazel eyes. He loved this, being fucked like this. On his back under Puck's muscular weight, his chest against the larger man's, Puck's carefully trimmed balls slapping against his ass with each thrust. He groaned as his taut nipples rubbed against Puck's, walls fluttering around the cock impaling him in a tiny almost orgasm. "Oh, Daddy," he moaned, clutching at him as pressure started building.

Puck shifted his hips, the wood of the piano bench creaking under his hands as he gripped it on either side of Blaine's head. He drove in, angling his hips to drag his head over his G-spot as he fucked him. "Fuck, you're tight," he panted, struggling to keep control as he plowed him. "My little cockslut always staying so goddamn tight for me."

"Yes, Daddy," Blaine moaned, eyes falling closed again as he tried to angle his hips to meet Puck's thrusts. "My holes are just for you. A-all of them," he panted, his entire body beginning to feel like it was tingling all over from the force of Puck's thrusts. He knew it wouldn't be over when Puck came in him, filling his cunt with his hot seed until it started oozing out along his thick shaft as it started to soften before he pulled out. He couldn't help but think of the innocent looking plugs he had hidden in his backpack, waiting to stop Puck's hot cum from escaping his stretched out holes.

"Damn straight," Puck snapped, bracing his boots against the floor to shove in harder, scooting the bench slightly across the floor with an audible squeak. He could feel his balls tightening with his impending climax and struggled to relax, wanting this feeling to last. Blaine was so much tighter than the MILFs of Lima, his hot little cunt seeming to grip cock like a well fitted glove. He straightened slightly, letting go of the bench to grip Blaine's hips and lifting him to meet him, managing to smack against Blaine's cervix with each thrust as he stroked deeper, his cock pressing against Blaine's walls.

As soon as Puck's hands left the bench to grab his hips, Blaine released him to grip the sides of the bench, angling his hips to meet each thrust as best be could. He didn't care about the protesting squeaks as the bench scooted along the floor with each rough thrust. His entire focus was on the cock stretching him out, the way its head smacked against the wall of his cervix with each thrust drawing a pained grunt from his lips even as it spun the delighted spiral of pleasure higher. He'd rarely ever squirted from regular sex but with each rough thrust, he could feel the familiar pressure building again and moaned, writhing beneath Puck.

Puck's breath came in harsh pants as his hips pistoned, driving his cock in and out of Blaine's tight pussy like a machine. His jeans had slid down, only Blaine's heels against his ass holding them as he fucked him. When Blaine started lifting his hips on his own, Puck let go with one hand to splay his hand above Blaine's pussy, pushing his thumb between his folds to rub his clit as he fucked into him.

The extra stimulation almost lost it for him. Blaine moaned desperately, his head thrashing back and forth as he struggled to contain his rapidly approaching orgasm. He wanted to come. _Needed_ to come. But he knew Daddy always came first. His breath came in quick, desperate pants as he mewled, "Please, Daddy. I need to come. _Please_, Daddy!" His nails dug into the wood of the bench, the need to come so powerful, his senses were being overwhelmed with his need one by one.

"_Fuck_," Puck grunted. He could feel his balls tightening up, _knew_ he wouldn't last much longer, but he kept up the pace. Sweat dripped down his face, clinging to the curves of his pectorals before sliding down his body. He had to shift his grip as his hands became slippery with sweat, the room seeming to grow warmer and warmer as he struggled not to come, desperately trying to make it last.

"_Daddy_!" Blaine cried, the word echoing through the room despite the sound dampening materials in the walls and ceiling. His hands shot to Puck's arms, short, blunt nails digging into his flesh, his entire body trembling with his need to come.

Puck swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't resist giving Blaine what he needed any longer. He thrust again, driving his cock deep as he could into Blaine's cunt, pressing his head hard against his cervix with the force of his thrust. His breath broke with a trembling near-sob as he came, the tension shooting through his body and out his cock in a gush of cum filling Blaine's channel. He held him close, feeling his cream pushing out alongside his cock as he let go.

As soon as he felt Puck's cum filling him, he let himself finally let go himself. His head pressed back against the bench as his muscles tightened, drawing his body up into a tense bow. Clear fluid gushed from his body to splash over Puck's stomach and soak into the waistband of his jeans. He moaned, unable to form words as his long denied climax rocketed through him.

Puck hung over him for a long moment, cock still buried in Blaine's pussy, making him shiver with each spasm along his length as his sweat dripped from his chin onto Blaine's chest. His chest heaved as he panted for breath, finally pulling out in a rush of cum and fluids as he started softening. He stumbled back two steps, finding Will's office chair - left out by the piano after a long afternoon and forgotten - by accident with a sigh of relief as he slumped into it, his jeans finally giving up the ghost and sliding to his ankles. His pants were a mess and he made a mental note to go change into his gym shorts later as he looked over how soaked they were. He dragged a hand over his abdomen, smirking as it came away wet and slightly sticky from Blaine's cum. Fuck if he didn't love to make him squirt. It always made him feel like a Goddamn sex god when Blaine couldn't help but gush like that.

Blaine came back to himself slowly, pushing up on limp arms to watch Puck sitting in Will's chair, his cock shrinking as it relaxed back into it's soft state. He licked his lips as he watched it settling down on Puck's sack, so tiny in comparison to its regal girth when it was fucking him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position before climbing off the bench to crawl across the floor to Puck's side. The tile was cold beneath his hands and knees and his pussy ached from Puck's pounding, but all of his attention was on Puck's cock lying there so clearly visible between the jock's spread knees. He _wanted_ it so bad he could almost _taste_ the salty tang of it in his mouth, feel the weight against his tongue. He licked his lips slowly, eying the prize he wanted as he crawled between Puck's legs as he sat in the chair all but naked.

Puck watched him with idly curiosity. He knew Blaine wanted him - fuck, who _didn't_ - but he wasn't entirely sure what he was up to crawling around like he was. He leaned back in the chair, the rough fabric of the chair slightly scratchy against his back and bare ass. "What are you up to, naughty boy?" he asked mildly, his breathing finally relaxing as his heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace.

Blaine's fingers caressed his knees and inner thighs, pushing them open a little wider, his attention never leaving Puck's soft cock, still wet from their combined fluids and glistening under the fluorescent lights above them. "Wanna make you feel good, Daddy," he said, his voice soft as he licked his lips, his mouth watering as he thought about how it's feel to suck that soft little cock hard again.

Puck swallowed, looking him over, all sweaty from fucking in nothing but a torn open shirt, a trickle of cum visible on one thigh. "You do, huh?" he husked, hastily clearing his throat when he heard how dry his voice sounded. He spread his knees, sliding his ass closer to the edge of the chair as he sank deeper into it. "How you gonna do that, little boy?"

"Suck you," Blaine whispered, sliding his hands along Puck's inner thighs, palms gently pressing him wide as he stroked the long, lean muscles of the jock's legs. "Make you hard again, Daddy." He pressed a kiss against the crease of Puck's hip, nibbling at the skin in a way he knew made Puck's toes curl. "Give you my tight little asshole," he added breathlessly before opening his mouth to take Puck's limp cock between his lips, able to take every bit of him now that he was soft before stretching his lips wider to feel the rasp of hair from his balls against the sides of his mouth as he sucked his balls in to, rolling them over his tongue as he looked up at Puck innocently as he could.

Puck let out a low groan at the feeling of his entire cock and balls being enveloped in Blaine's hot little mouth. He reached down and ran his fingers through Blaine's slicked back curls, messing them up despite the gel holding them in place and not caring in the slightest. "Good boy," he said, his voice low and husky as he slid his knees wider and edged a little closer to Blaine. "Take it all. That's right." He let out a soft moan, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Blaine's tongue fondling his sack. "Fuck," he hissed, fingers tightening in Blaine's hair as he felt himself starting to respond despite the load he'd just blown in Blaine's cunt a couple minutes ago. "That's right. You suck Daddy hard and I'll let you ride Daddy's cock. You wanna ride Daddy's cock with that pretty little ass of yours, don't you."

Blaine moaned around the cock and balls in his mouth, struggling to nod against the hand tangled in his hair. The tightness of Puck's hand in his hair brought tears to his eyes, but it sent jolts of hot want straight through to Blaine's throbbing pussy as well. His hands tightened on Puck's thighs, digging his nails in as he struggled to breathe around the slowly responding cock in his mouth. He loved every bit of it. The feeling of Puck's hairy balls in his mouth. The growing weight of his cock on his tongue and pressing towards the back of his throat as it hardened. The roughness of his hand in his hair, dragging him closer until his nose was buried against Puck's hard stomach. It made him whimper and moan around Puck's cock even as he had to let his balls slip free as his cock grew big and hard, thrusting itself down his throat as it swelled. He loved being fucked roughly by his Daddy because he knew his Daddy would never really hurt him. That he wanted to make him feel just as amazing as Blaine made him feel when he let him fuck him like this.

Puck's hips bucked, shoving his cock down Blaine's throat as he grew, the hand knotted in his hair drawing him closer. "Fuck," he hissed as his balls popped from the hot, wet heat of Blaine's mouth into the cool air of the room again. "God damn you're such a good little cockslut for Daddy," he panted, eyes half open to watch Blaine sucking his dick. "Look at you hollowing those cheeks the way Daddy likes when you suck my head. You trying to get Daddy to come before I can fuck that little ass of yours loose?"

Blaine tried to shake his head, but was limited by the cock he was bobbing up and down on. He wanted Puck in his ass. Wanted to spend the rest of the day plugged up full of Daddy's cum. Wanted to feel it filling his ass and pussy all day. His breathing grew faster as he thought about what he wanted. Spending the day plugged full of Daddy's cum while he went to class and talked with their friends. Singing and dancing in Glee that afternoon, knowing how well he'd been fucked in the room, full of Daddy's cum, and Daddy's eyes on him. Watching. Knowing what kind of naughty little cockslut he was for him. God, it just turned him on even more.

Puck's nostrils flared as he felt himself getting close to full hardness again. He tightened his hand in Blaine's hair, pulling him off his cock and letting out a low groan at the sight of the line of saliva briefly connecting his head to Blaine's swollen lips before it broke. "In my bag," he said, his voice rough as he nodded to where their bags had been dropped carelessly as they came in the room. "Front pocket."

Blaine scrambled to his feet, hurrying to do as he was told. He fumbled at the zippers of the bag, finally managing to get the front pocket open. His breath caught in his throat as he reached in and pulled out the tube of lube and the spiky blue silicone cockring with a bullet vibe attached. He licked his lips, swallowing hard before he managed to get back to his feet and carried it over to Puck. "Here, Daddy," he said, dropping back to his knees after handing it over and stroking his hands over Puck's inner thighs.

Puck could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he squirted a good amount of lube into his palm and started slicking it up and down his shaft. He made a low noise in the back of his throat at the sensation, always enjoying the coolness of the lube on his hot, spit and cum soaked cock. Glancing at the silicone ring lying on his thigh where he'd set it, he shot another glob of lube into his palm, adding it to his cock before reaching for the ring. He could hear Blaine's fascinated intake of breath as he stretched it out over his fingers, his fingers trembling slightly as he struggled to hold it as stretched out as he wanted. He slid it carefully down over his shaft, forcing his fingers a little wider to let him pull his sack through as well, the attached bullet vibe centered at the top of his cock.

Blaine swallowed hard as he stared at the ring circling Puck's cock and balls. He knew it was probably just his imagination, but Puck's cock seemed to grow even larger than his normally impressive girth once the ring was allowed to contract at the base of his cock. He could feel his pussy twitch with desire as he watched Puck flick the vibe on, his mouth going dry as his pussy flooded with desire. When Puck started putting more lube on his hands to prep for Blaine riding him, Blaine reached out his hands. "Please, Daddy," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Let me?"

Puck looked at him for a moment, trying to deny the tingling in his cock from the ring, before squirting the lube in Blaine's outheld hands. He leaned back in the chair, watching as Blaine coated his cock in lube, his hands moving over his length almost delicately, all but worshiping him in a way Puck couldn't help but find a turn on. If it wasn't for him blowing a load in Blaine's pussy earlier and the ring constricting his base, he knew he'd have busted a nut right there. Reaching down, he caught Blaine's wrists, stopping him as he patted his thigh with one hand. "Come on, little boy," he husked, sitting back. "Time to go for a ride."

Blaine slowly got to his feet on trembling legs. He licked his lips as he carefully climbed into the chair with Puck, one knee to either side of the jock's hips. He could feel one of Puck's hands moving beneath him, lining his cock up. The other hand - bigger than Blaine's and he felt oh so aware of the size difference in that moment - settled on Blaine's hip, slowly pushing pushing him lower and lower until he could feel his fat head just pushing at his tightly clenched anus. He shivered, all too aware of how they hadn't prepped his ass properly, but unable to help the thrill of arousal at the same thought.

Puck watched him carefully, nostrils flaring as he thought about how this was going to work. He wasn't a complete asshole after all. Usually they spent a while working Blaine's ass up before he slid in, but he was too turned on to spend the time and Blaine wasn't protesting. "Such a good boy," he whispered, his other hand coming up to grip his other hip, slowly encouraging him to drop lower. "Just relax. You can take me. You always take Daddy so well." He kept talking, his voice almost a low buzz than real words as Blaine sank down on his cock, slowly relaxing as his ass stretched to take him.

Blaine whimpered at the stretch, a deeper burn than he was used to. He clutched at Puck's shoulders, desperately listening to the reassuring cadence of his voice. Daddy wouldn't hurt him. He could trust Daddy. Daddy would take care of him. The words repeated over and over in his head as he sank down until he was sitting on Puck's thighs, his cock buried balls deep in his ass and the vibe buzzing against his perineum in a way that was making him shiver for an entirely different reason. "I did it, Daddy," he panted in an excited whisper, his arms around Puck's neck. "I took all of you without a-any prep!"

"You sure did," Puck panted, his hands on Blaine's hips urging him into a shallow roll that slid his cock just slightly in and out of Blaine's tight ass. He could feel lube and arousal sliding down his thighs to soak into the chair's seat. He smirked as he reached around to knead Blaine's cheeks, knowing Will's chair would never be the same. "You gonna ride Daddy's cock now? Bounce for me?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine said, shivering as Puck's cock slid over a sensitive spot over and over. He flexed his back, putting a little more play into the roll Puck had going on, drawing a long groan out of the jock. He panted, his thighs flexing as he raised himself up until just the tip of Puck's cock was inside him, then dropped back down with a gasp. The move sent tingles jolting to the very tips of his fingers and toes, making him tremble as he did it again, setting up a rhythm, the slapping of his ass meeting Puck's thighs filling the room.

"Good boy," Puck said, his chest heaving as he dragged in deep breaths to keep control during Blaine's bouncing. "Daddy's gonna take _good_ care of you," he added, slipping a hand around to caress Blaine's stomach, making him lean back slightly. When he had enough room, he plunged three fingers deep into Blaine's stretched, cum-filled pussy, moaning at the feel of his cock slipping in and out of Blaine's tight ass through the wall of his pussy. "Fuck, you like this, don't you," he panted, working a fourth finger in. "Love being stuffed up with Daddy's cock and fingers, don't you." He gave his clit a rough thrum with his thumb, making Blaine cry out. "Bet you wanna take Daddy's whole fist, don't you. You wanna bounce on Daddy's cock with my fist buried in your hot little cunt, don't you."

Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he bounced, all but lost in the feeling of being filled so much. He barely had enough willpower to drag his head up and down in a slow nod. All he could think about was the throbbing beat of his pulse in his ears and the agonizing _want_ from his core. "P-please, Daddy," he moaned, his voice breathless. "I...I want you to f-fill me up. Please, Daddy?"

"Whatever my boy wants," Puck growled, working his whole fist into Blaine's little pussy as he kept bouncing on his cock. His hand slid up from Blaine's ass to grip the back of his head, ignoring Blaine's gasp as he started bucking his hips, fucking up into him fast and hard as he fisted his cumsoaked pussy. The moment Blaine's eyes focused on him, he dragged him into a wet, open mouthed kiss, plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth to tangle his tongue as he fucked him, completely filling all of his holes. He drank Blaine's needy cries, the long scratches on his back just fueling him to ram in even harder.

Blaine shuddered, caught as he was between Puck's cock, fist, and tongue. He was lost in a perfect storm of fucking, all of his synapses firing intense arousal over and over. He came waves, his body clenching and releasing Puck's fist only to start again, over and over. He was lost, tossing in a sea of climax as he rocked on Puck's cock, the vibe buzzing insistently at his sensitive perineum. All he knew, all he was, felt like a never ending orgasm at the hands of his Daddy.

Puck sucked on Blaine's tongue as he worked his fist in and out of him despite the awkward position. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, knowing that any moment he could blow his load in Blaine's tight ass. He groaned into his mouth as he fucked him, unable to stop his headlong plunge towards orgasm. God, he fucking _loved_ being able to fuck like this!

Blaine got a hand on Puck's chest and pushed away from the bruising kiss, gasping for air. His chest heaved as he panted for breath, heart pounding a mile a minute as he visibly shook. "D-daddy," he panted, reaching down to fumble at his clit, providing the last bit of stimulation he need to fall screaming into a mind-blowing orgasm. His pussy trembled before squirting all over his arm and abs, bringing a grin to Puck's face despite the crushing force around his fist from Blaine's walls.

Puck's breathing grew ragged as he worked his fist free to clutch at Blaine's hips with both hands, fingers digging in hard enough to cause pale bloodless circles to radiate out from each finger. He bucked hard, slamming his cock into Blaine's ass. Once. Twice. Then a strangled grunt pulled itself from his throat as he came hard, shooting his load deep into Blaine's ass before slumping back into the chair, Blaine collapsing against him.

They sat still like that for a long minute, just trying to regain their breath. Blaine naked but for his torn open shirt, ass still impaled on Puck's cock and one arm limply around his neck as the other rested between them having managed to fumble the buzzing cockring vibe off, his face buried in the crook of Puck's neck. Puck in nothing but his jeans tangled around his still booted feet, ass feeling like it'd become imprinted with the crappy weave of Will's chair and his arms loosely circling Blaine's waist.

"Holy shit," Puck finally whispered, the first of the pair to find his voice, his head falling back against the back of the chair.

"You can say that again," Blaine mumbled, not bothering to lift his face.

"Holy shit," Puck said again, a hint of a smug grin on his face. "We gotta fucking do that again."

"Now?!" Blaine managed to pull himself upright, looking panicked.

Puck laughed, slapping his ass. "No, dipshit. You think I'm freaking Superman? I gotta recover."

"Thank God." Blaine heaved a relieved sigh, slumping back down for a moment before trying to find his legs and get off, his ass and pussy unbelievably sensitive after what just happened. "I don't think plugging your cum up in me would be such a good idea right now either," he said with a rueful smile, limping gingerly over to his pants and thong.

Puck watched him for a moment with a proud smirk. "Always next time," he said, grinning cockily before getting up and yanking his own jeans up, grabbing his shirt off the nearby chair where it'd landed and pulling it on. "I'm gonna go get changed. See you in Glee, Bowties."

"Bye, Daddy," Blaine said, gingerly getting his own clothes on with a little smirk of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**About A Month Later**

Puck sat at the jock table at lunch, cheerfully telling all about how he'd managed to bone _the_ hottest MILF in Lima to a much more appreciative audience than the Glee table had been. So what if he was getting paid for his high class services and all the ladies of Lima knew about him and it wasn't just a random come hither while he was cleaning the pool like he made it sound. The bonus he'd got from giving her three screamers was almost as sweet as when her husband had gotten home and laid down a cool two grand for a threesome instead of getting pissed and trying to kill him like most guys would. Yeah, sure, maybe his ass was sore from the pounding he'd got while he backdoored her and he hadn't really been expecting to have to blow the dude while his wife bounced on his dick, but two grand was two grand, okay?

He sipped his Coke grinning at the stunned hockey players and fellow footballers sitting around in awe. Damn straight they should be in awe! He was the fucking Puckasaurus! King of the Sex Gods of Mckinley High and freaking Lima, Ohio too! He could do anyone, anywhere, any time and they'd fucking love it too.

He caught a glimpse of Blaine making his way over his direction and his grin widened, expecting the resumption of their regular Tuesday afternoon fuck sessions. Not that he minded skipping class on Wednesday mornings instead. Fucking hell that was the hottest thing he'd done in a while. And watching Will's face as he tried to figure out how his chair got all wet in Glee was freaking priceless on top of everything. He was expecting him to want to talk to him _in private_ like it was some big secret he wanted Puck's cock, so when Blaine got closer, he got up and started heading out of the cafeteria towards the bathrooms. Who knew? Maybe he'd get lucky and manage to talk him into a quickie in one of the stalls. Or at least a blowjob. It'd been _weeks_ after all!

He was pretty surprised then when Blaine stopped him before he left the cafeteria and slapped a white paper bag like you got from the drugstore against his chest. "What the hell?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said, Puck only just noticing how pale he looked as he jerked his head towards the bag. "About what's in there."

Rolling his eyes, Puck took a sip of his Coke as he worked the bag open with one hand and pulled out a white stick. Staring at it in confusion for a moment, he shrugged and turned his attention back to Blaine. "Okay. It's a stick. With a little plus on it. So?"

Blaine took a deep breath, settling a hand over his stomach as he licked his lips and said, "So...you're going to be a dad, Daddy."

Caught mid sip, Puck sprayed Coke across the room, his jaw hanging slack as he stared at Blaine in utter shock. "I'm gonna be a _**WHAT**_?!"

**The End**

A/N: Yes, I'm evil, I know. But I wanted to end it on a point that might inspire other prompts. Hope y'all enjoyed!

A/N the Second: Just to remind anyone who thinks otherwise, vasectomies are not guaranteed 100% effective at preventing birth. Yes, believe it or not, but it really is possible for a man who got a vasectomy to make a person capable of becoming pregnant just that for a variety of possible reasons. So, yep, Puck could have knocked Blaine up. Or Blaine could just be fucking with him. Up to y'all. ;)


End file.
